Tough beginnings and a large truth
by Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly
Summary: Tom is a genius. He is asked to start a new school in the year of his age but will the people there make him better or worse! Rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a differnt fanfiction hope you like it cant stop long anyway onwaaaarrrrddds**

Toms P.O.V

Ring,ring. Ring ring.

Ugh first day back after the accident and no mi-high for me. Apparently I'm too traumatised, not. Jesus now I've got to start a new school make new friends and am in year 4.

I mean I understand the first two but I've got 2 PhDs in physics one in astro-physics and one in theoretical physics. Most teachers couldn't get that I'm nine.

As well as those, I have 2 PhDs in medicine, 2 in biology, 2 in chemistry, 1 in Nero-science and Medicine and 6 PhDs in ict and computer science, do I need to be in year four. I'm like really. I don't think so this sucks.

I walk in to the classroom and there's a plump smiley lady at the front of the class. She walked up to me put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to the front.

"Everyone settle down!" She said in a loud but kind voice. The noise in the room completely evaporated.

"Thank you, this is our new boy." She said " Now each of you are going to say your name and one thing you like so that we can all get to know each other." She finished whilst sat in her chair.

A girl with brown hair shot her hand up.

"Yes" asked the teacher "May i go first" asked the girl the teacher nodded "Ok, hello my name is Melissa and I like music!" She said smiling.

The teacher turned to me "any questions?" She asked.

I looked at the girl and said "what type of music?" She smiled "rock". I laughed and smiled before I said " that's my favourite"

The boy sat next to her stood up " hi I'm Roly and I like bundleball and video games!" Again I was asked if I wanted to know anything nah this took about ten minute until next it was my turn.

"My names Tom," I said "and I like my PhDs!" I couldn't believe I'd said that.

Melissa and Roly looked at each other and smiled. The teacher sat me between the two of them. We were set some work it was a science quiz.

"answer all the questions even if you don't know and take your time. Oh Tom you have the lesson" the teacher said.

"Warm up" I said. Two minuets later and I shot my hand up.

"Do you need me to read a question to you Tom?" Asked the teacher. "No I've finished" I said. She looked at me stunned she refused to take my paper and told me to read.

I pulled out my book I was currently reading war and peace. She came over and asked about my PhDs and what I was planning on doing next.

"History, geography and crime" I said

" oh that's nice umm where have you studied."

" Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard and Melbourne " I said

" of course" said the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone left for break and I walked into the playground. I found a bench in a quite corner got out my book and began to read.

A group of boys from my class came over and asked if I played football. I just burst out laughing because they must have been crazy to ask me that.

They left and I went back to my book I heard a sound opposite and looked up to see Melissa sat there. I looked back down at my book.

Two pages later and I felt the book being pulled away from me. I was staring at Melissa who had a large smile on her face.

"Hello," she said " what do you have PhDs in?" She asked

" how long have you got?" I replied

"As long as it takes ." She smiled

" 1 in astrophysics 1 in theoretical physics, 2 in medicine, 1 in human anatomy, 1 in general biology, 1 in vaccines, 1 in chemical reactions, 1 in Nero science and medicine, 3 in ict and 3 in computer science."

"Woah!" She said

"It's not that good I want one in history, geography, crime and at some point genetics" I said

"What are your favourite bands?" She asked

"Panic! At the disco, black veil brides, evenescence, London grammar, Keene and loads more rock bands. You?" I replied

"Same" she smiled.

"Cool" I said

"I know," she said "wanna come play?"

"What you playing " I asked

"Tag," she said " at the moment it's just Roly and I we need someone else."

" ok, but I hate running!" I said.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought!


	2. Chapter 2: friendships are blooming

Melissa P.O.V

Yesterday, we had a new boy start school his name is Tom.

He has the same colour hair as Ethan hardy ( this means Tom is a natural blonde) and brown eyes he says that it sucks being him. I hope I can make being him better.

Today, miss set us some maths work and Tom completed ready all the way up to supersonic in under 5 minutes.

Again miss was shocked and told him to read. After half an hour I finished and miss said that me and Tom could talk. We got on to music and Tom said that he learns the guitar.

I got rarer annoyed with Roly when we were walking home because he kept saying that I fancy Tom and I so don't. He was like you so do and I was like I'm so not into him and he was like you so are and I was like ok so I like him a bit and he was like you so don't like him a bit you like him a lot and I was like wevsy.

I went into my house and got out my homework and settled down. I read what I had to do then read it again and again and again and again.

I didn't understand it. Oh no it's Friday I'm not in on Monday I'm at my granddads funeral and it's due in Tuesday what am I going to do?!

Tom he only lived a street away. I packed my usual going to a friends bag and took of. I wasn't 100% sure where I was going but I knew the street and house number.

8,9,10,11 ah 12 I found it. I knocked on the door a little scared. This is why I was so relieved when the door opened to reveal a smiling Tom.

"Hey," I said " umm please can you help me with my homework."

"Sure," he said " gimme a minute and I'll be with you"

The door shut and I heard a gate open.

I saw a focused Tom trying to tie his shoelace which had just come undone.

I walked over and was surprised to see him struggling.

Laughing I bent down and shooed his hands away. I took the laces and tied them easily.

" Where are we going?" I asked

"caff I'm not staying there with Cal," he said

" who's cal?" I asked my teeth starting to chatter

"my brother" said Tom unzipping his jacket. He took it off and handed it to me. I gratefully took the jacket and placed it over my shoulders it was still warm.

We reached a cafe full of little booths Tom pushed the door open an held it whilst I entered. Tom left the door to shut itself and lead me to a booth at the back in a corner.

He let me sit down and sat down next to me.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked

"I didn't bring any money!" I said

" on me!" He smiled

" can I have a strawberry milkshake please!" I said.

He walked over to the countered and ordered the drinks. He came back with a tray with a milkshake with ice cream and a flake a pot of tea 2 bake well slices as 4 packets of biscuits on it.

"I didn't say I wanted a bake well slice ," I said as he put it in front of me.

"No," he said "but you did say that it was your favourite cake!"

"Umm thanks whats with the biscuits?"

"I love 'em now whats the homework?" He said

"we were set it by miss!" I said confused

"I got different harder homework, it was easy though."

" oh umm this," I said,he explained how to do it and we finished in 10 minuets.

He explains much better than our teacher.

We sat and drank our drinks then I watched as he devoured all 4 packets of biscuits without a seconds thought. He really knows how to stun people.


	3. Chapter 3: true feelings

Toms p.o.v

1 year later

First day back at school I can't wait to see my friends. Roly Melissa and I are really good friends we know everything thing about Each other.

Well almost everything, I can't tell them ever. Not ever even if I wanted to I can't. I hate to keep secrets from them but what am I supposed to tell them?

Hi you know me right well I'm an evil psychopathic genetically engineered super human killing machine.

That'd go down well!

Ughh I hate having to hide this is a talent and everyone says to express your talent. They'd love mine.

seriously though I mean massive claws and ingenious mind combined with mind reading capability s and shape shifting just to name a few.

We walked into school and instantly found the new boy his name is Byron.

He was really kind he also plays guitar but that was rather awkward. He's not very good.

Melissa p.o.v

I can't do it I just can't.

I need to but I can't. I love Tom and wouldn't want life without him but I don't wanna ruin our friendship.

Ugh I can't choose and rolys really beating me up about it. The new boy seems nice.

I just heard that Tom might be going to eaton collage and not the local school black friers.

I can't bare the thought of losing him and he doesn't even know. One day I'll tell him.

I promise myself I can't wait for that day.

Roly p.o.v

Tom is still a stuck up snob ugh hate him sometimes.

He told me that yesterday he went shopping and spent 4 grand his parents haven't even noticed.

They moved outa there old house and now live in a 127 bedroom mansion 2 miles away.

Melissa obviously fancies him and I can't believe he doesn't see it. I'm gonna get them together no doubt about it I got plenty of time.

Tom said he'll never go to eaton so that's good.

Tom is really good at video games he beat my high score on just dance with ease.

Tom absolutely detested P.E which we all think is hilarious.

I'm going to his on Saturday I cannot wait at all. We are gonna have so much fun.

There is a problem though he's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what.

**sorry jut trying to get them to year 8 because that's when the story really picks up thanks for reading! ~ Niamh**


	4. Chapter 4: Niamh

**So i know its been like ages and i finally found a beta thanks bestie but this chapter took ages to write and i just wanna say thst everyone whi reads this will be in for a huge shock next chapter enjoy and please reveiw. Onwards! **Toms p.O.V

I walked towards my high school hoping that Roly and Lis would catch me up. "Hey Tom wait up?" I heard Lis shout (Lis is short for Melissa).

"Hey," I said turning round, we had been dating for 2 weeks now and it was going great. She smiled and said " we best go in, don't want to be late on our first day". She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the gate. We already knew where to go for form so we left and when we arrived we were the only two from the same school. Our form tutor was the deputy head mr McNab; he was a loud scary man and when Byron walked in late he was given detention instantly -note to self: never be late! We were given our timetables and had school photos, we were then sent to break. Me, Roly and Lis compared timetables: looks like only science we're not together and that is divided into sets. Oh and pe, ugh pe, hate it. We only have the last 2 lessons today, so drama and science. I'm really looking forward to it, but at the same time I'm not. I'm probably the most likely person to get bullied and get labeled nerd. That I find offensive -I am clearly a geek. I know elvish that means I'm a geek, ok? Nerds read a lot more! Um... oh really not helping myself hear am I? I'm gonna enjoy watching them die! Whoops did I just say that? Anyhow, time passed and it was time to go to drama. We walk in and I hope that the teacher doesn't follow! "Oh my, it's Thomas Tupper!" She said " your a really good actor, I really like your portrayal of Ethan Hardy." "Um, thanks!" I said.

"Ok class settle down, I want you in boy girl pairs: we're doing Romeo and Juliet this term!" Before I could even turn, Lis grabbed my hand -I take it we'll be working together this term then! Any way, time flys and it was lunch. I love lunch. We walked into the canteen and I pulled out my lunch which consisted of 2 packets of biscuits 4 bake well slices, 6 packets of sweets, a marmite sandwich and 4 sachets of sugar. I handed Lis a bakewell slice and poured a sachet of sugar onto my hand.

"How much sugar?" Asked one of the of the girls in our form, her name was Niamh; she had long flowing auburn hair and deep green eyes, she also had what appeared to be a tattoo that glowed green. It consisted of letters and numbers arranged in the following order: N14M7h -I can sorta see why she's called Niamh from the N14MH bit. "Tom has hypoglycaemia. Which means..." Started Lis before she was interrupted by Niamh

"I know what it means!" yelled Niamh "bye have a nice day!" I don't know why she was so angry, but she most defiantly was. I walked to science and entered to my gut reaction of: great! I was sat by Niamh and she did not look happy.


	5. Chapter 5: things just got creepy

We sat in silence in science and did our work effortlessly. Both mine and Niamh's hand shot up at the same time. Was she as good as me? No, impossible; I'm genetically engineered to be like this! Tom get it together before you start and the teacher asks questions. Niamh saw me trying to stop myself from crying and sort of spoke to me. She said "Oh for God's sake! You don't know who I am do you?" She whispered. I turned to reply, but the teacher stopped us in our tracks. "End of school, go home!" she shouted. Finally! I gathered my stuff and was about to put my chair up.

"Tom, we need to talk!" said Niamh

"I can't now, I have to meet Lis." I replied

"No need: I hacked your number and text her." muttered Niamh

"You did what?" I yelled

"Shush," whispered Niamh "follow me."

I followed her to the caretakers cupboard and she pushed back the switch. She steeped in and I was dragged in behind her. The lift lurched and my heart leapt into my mouth. The doors opened to reveal Stella looking at me.

"Ahh Tom," she said

"Flipping hell," I yelled "what the heck happened!" I was way to traumatised. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"He's good," said a male voice I didn't recognise.

"Ah Frank, meet the 3rd mi-high team," said Stella smiling.

"Only 2? Can they both do field?" Frank asked.

"Pfft no!" I said

"Stella how..." He started, but then the lift doors opened and stood their was a tall girl with mousy brown hair. "What did I miss?" she said

"Ahh Nancy, meet Niamh, Niamh, meet Nancy, Nancy, meet Tom, Tom, meet Nancy. " said Stella

"So, um... anyway, I need to go, I've got rising stars today" I said

"Of course. Your cheer!" Said Stella

"Team, welcome to mi-high. Tom, you may leave now." said Frank, so I did.


End file.
